Being fair in Love and War
by Lillypad175
Summary: this girl has gone back and time, but cant remember anything and she meets a revolutionary teen.i based the idea on the comic, "The dreamer"


**Chapter 1: Confusion (Lilly's point of view)**

_**Where am I, man my head hurts **_**I thought. Then I saw that I was on the ground, in what looked like sailor's clothes. **_**It's raining**_

"**Are you all right miss?"**

"**Excuse me?" then I saw standing above me was a young man holding a lamp over his head, speaking with a English accent.**

"**I'm fine" I stood, and the man was about two inches taller then I am. He wrapped his jacket around me as the rain started to pick up**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, thank you." The man is dark and handsome, with a triangle shaped hat and a long ponytail.**

"**Why are you out here, miss?"**

"**I don't know how I got here, or anything for that matter."**

"**Beg your pardon, miss, um do you remember name?"**

"**All I remember is that my name is Lilly and I'm 16 years old, then everything is blank."**

"**Well, Ms. Lilly, do you know where u live?"**

"**Wait one minute, could you tell me where I am?"**

"**You're in Boston, miss" he said, and looked very worried.**

**I turned around and saw the wharf, the candle lit lamp post, the dirt road, and the wooden ships.**

"**What year is it?" I asked, shocked.**

"**1775," he replied, he looked very concerned. "Miss, since you cant remember where you live, would you like to come stay with my family and I?"**

**Still shocked, I nodded and he took my hand, then led me down the road. **_**I don't belong here, I don't belong here, I don't belong, **_**kept going through my head and I was confused. **_**How did I get here? What is my name? Who am I?**_

**I was so deep in thought I didn't realize the man was talking to me. **

"**Excuse me?"**

"**I said, miss, that my name is James Alexander Thompson, and I'm 17 years old."**

"**oh I'm sorry, I zone out sometimes." He looked confused. "I mean I get very distracted." He nodded. We were silent for a few minutes, then we came up to a house with a little lit candle in the window. **

"**This is my home," he said, started leading me inside.**

**Chapter 1: Confusion (James' point of view)**

_**I need some fresh air,**_** I thought, **_**I don't want to marry yet, there's no girl I want to marry.**_** I sighed, pulled my coat closer around me and took a lamp with me as I walked down the stairs of the kitchen door. I kept walking with the gravel crunching under my boots, I stared at the moon for a moment .**

**I thought **_**If only I could meet a girl that I could love. **_**I started walking again.**

**After a few moments of deep thought, I saw a figure on the ground. **

**I walked closer, then I saw it was a girl, I started to run. I checked her heart beat, then she started to stir. I see her hazel eyes open and blink at the rain that just started to fall. She rubbed her blonde hair and looked around. Her eyes lingered on me. **

"**Are you all right, miss?" I said, for some unknown reason I was very concerned.**

"**Excused me?" she asked, she stood and being a gentleman, I gave her my coat. **

"**I'm fine" **

"**Are you sure?" I asked**

"**Yes, thank you." **

"**Why are you out here, miss?"**

"**I don't know how I got here, or anything for that matter."**

"**Beg your pardon, miss, um do you remember your name?"**

"**All I remember is that my name is Lilly and I'm 16 years old, then everything is blank."**

"**Well, Ms. Lilly, do you know where you live?"**

"**wait one minute, could you tell me where I am?"**

"**You're in Boston, miss" I said, very worried.**

**She looked around her again**

"**What year is it?" She asked, She sounded shocked.**

"**1775," I replied, Even more concerned. "Miss, since you cant remember where you live, would you like to come stay with my family and I?"**

**She nodded and I took her hand, then led her down the road. **_**Tell her your name nitwit, **_**I looked at her and said "my name is James Alexander Thompson, and I'm 17 years old." She didn't answer for a minute.**

"**Excuse me?" she said, dazed**

"**I said, miss, that my name is James Alexander Thompson, and I'm 17 years old."**

"**oh I'm sorry, I zone out sometimes." **_**Zone out? What phrase is that? **_**"I mean I get very distracted." I nodded. We were silent for a few minutes, then we came up to my family's pub, I lead her up to the door. **

"**This is my home," I said, leading her inside.**

**A/N Please Review**


End file.
